


Rain

by kaicahuates



Series: Sun & Moon [2]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, gender neutral reader, i was in a sad mood and boom this came out, inspired by the best song of 2k17 'rain' by knk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 10:03:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12792225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaicahuates/pseuds/kaicahuates
Summary: On a rainy night like this,Thoughts of you wash over me, entering deep in my heart.On a night when rain comes again,I think of you and I can’t sleep.Only the thick longing for you grows.





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

> i would recommend listening to [Rain by KNK](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0MWc2NXtit4) while reading this short lil drabble... both the title and summary are taken from the song 
> 
> some reference to [safeguard](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12229197), but there no real need to read it to enjoy this! im playing around with the idea of continuing the safeguard storyline, but im not sure. i also tried to make this gender neutral (i will fix safeguard with gender neutral pronouns asap) and as usual please excuse any grammar errors and typos
> 
> enough of me rambling.. please enjoy!

Jihyun runs his hands over his face. His internal clock still hasn’t adjusted from all his traveling. It was currently 2 in the morning in Amsterdam, but he couldn’t sleep. His attempts to sleep had ended with him tossing and turning. The only source of light that filled his hotel room was from the balcony windows. It was faint, but he could hear the sound of rain. Jihyun sighed, it had been months since he left South Korea, since he left _you_.

The mere thought of you put a smile on his face. While walking around, he imagined what you would comment on certain things. How the coffee tastes, how beautiful nature is here, but he quickly stopped himself.

_“Forget about me,” You said._

_Jihyun shakes his head, “I could never make myself do that.”_

_“I mean, not literally,” you said with a dramatic eyeroll, “just focus on yourself. Take in the sights, take your time, and do some soul searching. Just forget the obligations you have here.”_

_“You’re not an obligation,” Jihyun says with a slightly offended voice._

_You whine out his name and bury your face into his chest, “I just want you to take the time you need, without worrying about me. You deserve this, you need this.”_

_Jihyun sighed while running his hands through your hair, “Are you trying to keep me out of the country?” He says with a chuckle. It earns him a light punch to the chest and a muffled groan._

He understood what you were trying to say, as much as he hated to admit; he needed to be away for a while. Jihyun hadn’t fully processed what happened between Rika and Mint eye. Jihyun still blames himself for being so blind to Rika’s true nature. Some nights, he still wakes up from a nightmare where you bleed out in front of him. He holds your lifeless corpse, yelling curses for letting himself be so blind. Being at home, he was still surrounded by endless photographs of Rika. It made it harder to move on. He didn’t know how long he would be, but he couldn’t bring himself to go back home. Not yet.

Jihyun underestimated how much he would miss you. Your relationship was… complicated, to say the least. Not complicated in a bad way. Complicated as in you didn’t consider yourself lovers, yet neither of you would show any romantic interest for anyone else.

Jihyun lets out a groan, sitting up in his hotel bed. He stares out the balcony window, watching the rain fall. It’s soothing, but it doesn’t help him sleep. Jihyun gets out of bed and walks over towards his balcony, opening the door and stepping out into the crisp air.

The smell of rain floods his nose and Jihyun takes in a deep breath. He’s almost tempted to call you, but he stops himself again. Maybe he’s scared to hear your voice, in fear that it’ll make him miss you even more. He considers sending you a letter, but he wouldn’t know what to write.

“I hope you’re doing well,” Jihyun says to no one, “I miss you.”

He leaves the door open, allowing the sound of rain be his lullaby for the night.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are appreciated! my twitter is @dulcemyeon if you would like to find me there! thank you for reading!


End file.
